Odiándose sin odiarse
by natweasley6
Summary: Que si, que se odian que no pueden ni verse pero que ambos estarán ahí cuando el otro lo necesite también es cierto.


Los pasillos de Hogwarts están desiertos, o al menos deberían estarlos. Scorpius está volviendo de su ronda de prefectos cuando ve una cabellera pelirroja que conoce muy bien pasar corriendo hacia la torre de astronomía. El joven sin tener nada mejor que hacer decide ir a hacer una visita a su pequeña enemiga y es que es bien conocido por todos que Scorpius y Lily Potter se odian ¿Pero acaso podría ser de otro modo? Él es un Malfoy y ella una Potter está escrito que así tiene que ser. Sus familias se han odiado durante tanto tiempo que nadie sabe cuando empezó pero claro también hay que añadir que ellos no son un Malfoy y una Potter cualquiera.

Lily Potter Weasley la serpiente más Gryffindor. Pelo pelirrojo y pecas así puede resumirse esta pequeña bromista. Su cara fácilmente puede ser confundida con la de un dulce ángel pero si la cabreas puede ser más demonio que el propio Voldemort y si no que se lo digan a sus hermanos. La alumna más inteligente de su generación pero la más vaga, sus notas son buenas pero podrían ser mejores. La ganadora del oro a mejor sonrisa de Hogwarts dos años seguidos y seguramente la alumna a la que menos le importen esos premios. Nuestra pelirroja es única o al menos eso piensa Scorpius Malfoy o si no fuese así no gastaría tanto tiempo en molestarla pero claro eso jamás se lo reconocería. Por otro lado, nuestro pequeño Scorpius es el Malfoy menos Malfoy conocido hasta ahora. Sus ojos grises de tormenta y su rubio platino fácilmente le delatan sin embargo su poco interés por la supremacía de la sangre o por su incalculable fortuna te harían dudar de sus orígenes. Scorpius es altanero pero también muy inteligente. Sabe cómo tratar a la gente pero raramente lo usa para hacer amigos, con Tim Nott y Ed. Johnson le basta bueno y en esta pequeña lista podríamos añadir a Lily Potter aunque claro sin que esta se entere ya que aunque no son lo que se dice amigos cuando no intentan matarse se llevan bien. Por todo esto, no es de extrañar que Scorpius siguiera a nuestra pelirroja aunque no le guste lo que vaya a ver.

Scorpius entra en la torre de la astronomía convencida, sin embargo, lo que ve le sorprende. Lily Potter está sentada frente a la barandilla mirando hacia el cielo pero no es eso lo que le sorprende, está llorando. Scorpius no sabe qué hacer la verdad es que de todas las situaciones que podría haber imaginado esta jamás hubiese pasado por su cabeza. Ella no llora y la admira por ello, solo la había visto llorar el día que su hermano James se graduó pero bien es sabido por todos que esos dos son inseparables y que su marcha fue un duro golpe para la muchacha. El rubio se queda parado unos minutos más hasta que decide sentarse a su lado en silencio. Lily le mira no se sorprende de verle hace tiempo que ha notado su presencia su característico olor a hierba mojada siempre le precede. Siempre se ha preguntado cómo consigue oler siempre así y una pequeña sonrisa se escapa de sus labios que se esfuma rápidamente al recordar el porqué están ahí sentados. No sabré porqué él estará ahí pero la verdad no es extraño siempre sabe aparecer en el momento que necesita a alguien, como cuando se graduó James. Se acuerda muy bien de ese día, subió al mismo sitio en el que está ahora también llorando, estaba muy triste porque su hermano no volvería con ella a Hogwarts. Estuvo sentada a solas hasta que a los 5 minutos Scorpius Malfoy apareció con el pelo alborotado de quien ha corrido con el viento en contra. Scorpius le entregó una rosa y una caja de sus chocolates favoritos y simplemente se sentó con ella hasta que dejo de llorar tal y como sabe que hará ahora porque ellos son así, se odian pero no como deberían.

-Lils…-Son contadas las veces que el joven Malfoy la llama así pero esas veces puede jurar que son eternas para ambos. A ella nunca le ha gustado que la llamen Lils y a él nunca le han gustado los apodos sin embargo en ocasiones como estas se siente lo correcto.

-Dime Scorpius.-Contesta Lily sin despejar las vistas del cielo.

-¿Por qué lloras? Ya sabes que no es que me interese mucho pero al menos me gustaría saber porque estoy en medio de la noche mirando una roñosa barandilla mientras me hielo de frio.

-Malfoy si tanto frio tienes puedes hacer aparecer una manta que para algo eres un mago.-Responde Lily haciendo sonrojar al Malfoy ya que estaba tan preocupado por saber que le pasa que no se le habia ocurrido. Así que dicho y hecho, una gran manta aparece sobre ellos.- ¿Lechuzas, Malfoy, en serio? ¿Una manta con lechuzas?-Se burla la pelirroja.

-Son bonitas y lo sabes pequeña águila-Dice con una sonrisa el Mafoy.-Y no me has contestado, ¿Qué hacemos aquí?

-Para empezar escorpioncito sabes que yo soy más serpiente que águila-Dice con superioridad y dejando de llorar Lily.-Y además, tu puede irte cuando quieras no hace falta que te quedes.

-No me iré de aquí sin ti y lo sabes.

-Scorp, de verdad a veces me superas.-Y Scorpius sonríe porque sabe que lo ha conseguido porque solo le llama Scorp cuando va a confiar en él.-Sam me ha dejado.

-¿Qué Sam ha hecho qué? ¿Por qué?- Pregunta realmente sorprendido el rubio y con un cierto enfado, se lleva bien con Sam han compartido habitación desde primero pero también sabe que no tiene muy buena reputación con las chicas pero pensó que después de 3 meses con la Potter esto habia cambiado.

-No finjas que te sorprendes tu mismo me advertiste que tuviese cuidado así que enhorabuena Malfoy tenias razón. Y el porqué es bastante sencillo yo no estaba preparada para algunas cosas y él decidió buscarlo en otras entre ellas en mi supuesta amiga Mel. Ya lo has descubierto, ya puedes irte y reírte de mí, buenas noches Malfoy.-Dijo en un tono bastante seco la pelirroja.

-No me voy a ir a ningún lado. Esa roñosa barandilla es mejor paisaje que el culo sudoroso de tu ex novio que tengo que ver antes de dormirme. No te preocupes, pierde él de verdad. Solo para que quede entre tú y yo, yo creo que su rubio es de bote y encima es un color horrible si me permites decirlo. Y todos sabemos que ser capitán de Quidditch no es tan guay. Y habla en sueños sobre unas tal Tortugas ninja, no me preguntes qué es eso porque no lo sé pero seguro que es patético. Y duermen con un oso de peluche muy feo. Y se meo la cama el otro día. –Esto último arranco una carcajada de la Potter.- Bueno… tal vez se me cayese el vaso de agua en su cama y no dijese nada pero igualmente él no lo sabe podemos hundirle con eso.

-¿Podemos?-Se sorprendió Lily.

-Claro, ¿o pensabas que te dejaría vengarte de ese imbécil a ti sola? Por supuesto que no mi querida pelirroja.- Sonrió Scorp.

-¿Querida?-Preguntó una muy soñolienta Lily.

-Emm…si… no quiero decir que…-Farfullo un sonrojado Malfoy.-Quiero decir que claro que eres querida…a ver… te he cogido cariño y puede que te quiera un poco.-Termino Scorpius de decir a una Lily que sonrió en sueños.

Ni que decir cabe que Scorpius paso la noche con ella y que a la mañana siguiente tuvo un terrible dolor de espalda que le duraría toda la semana pero del que no se llego a quejar ni una sola vez. Cuando despertaron Scorpius acompañó a Lily a su torre la cual se despidió de él con un beso en la mejilla que sonrojaría al más estilo Weasley al menor de los Malfoy. Después de esto Scorpius regreso a su habitación.

-E, Scorpius ¿Qué horas son estas de llegar? ¿Has estado con alguna chica eh, ligón?- Se empezó a reír Sam cuando vio entrar a su compañero de cuarto, el cual claramente no había dormido en su habitación como tampoco lo habia hecho Sam.

-Si ya ves y me ha dado recuerdo para ti.-Sonrió sarcásticamente el Malfoy.

-Ah, ¿si? Entonces la conozco… ¿Qué te dijo de mi?-Pregunto curioso Sam sin saber lo que le esperaba.

-Mira mejor te lo demuestro.- Scorpius se acerco a Sam y le dio un puñetazo en la nariz.-Eres una escoria, Levace.

-Veo que te manda tu nueva amiguita Lily, extraño pensé que os odiabais- Dijo enfadado Sam.

-Sí, pensar nunca ha sido tu fuerte eso lo sabemos todos.-Contesto el Malfoy.

-Mide tus palabras, Scorpius. De todas formas, mucha suerte con Lily pero te aviso es una mojigata no llegareis muy lejos acabaras buscándote a otra.-Replico un herido Sam.

-Deberías cuidar tu lenguaje.-Scorpius dio un puñetazo en la barbilla a Sam-No quiero verte cerca suya nunca más, ¿Entendido?- Ordeno el Malfoy dándole un nuevo puñetazo a Lovelace para después irse a duchar.

Lovelace no apareció a desayunar ya que tuvo que ir a la enfermería pero cuando apareció a la hora de comer lleno de magulladuras Lily supo que por mucho que se odiasen siempre podría contar con Scorpius. La Potter le sonrió con gratitud sonrisa que el Malfoy le devolvió al segundo ya que no habia dejado de mirarla preocupado desde que habia pisado el salón.

Y si, puede que Scorpius y Lily se odien o puede que no lo hagan pero eso ya es otra historia que algún día será contada.

**¡Hola a todos! Espero que os guste esta pequeña historia no es lo mejor que he escrito y ciertamente hay cosas que se podrian expresar mejor pero de todas formas si por alguna casualidad os gusta dejad un Review aunque sea una critica para ir mejorando poco a poco. Iré subiendo más historia algunas mas largas y otras bastante cortas. Muchos besos de caramelo. Natweasley.**


End file.
